<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in plastic by 6Starlight6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369982">Life in plastic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6'>6Starlight6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Défis [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ateliers lemon de l'Enfer de Dante, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Douche à effet de pluie fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt grogna, resserrant sa main sur le crâne de Jaskier. Celui-ci gémit à son tour, s’agrippant aux épaules de Geralt. Jaskier se pencha en avant, posant son front contre celui de l’autre homme. Pendant un instant, ils respirèrent le même air. Puis, Jaskier roula sur le côté, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se débarrasser de son préservatif.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Défis [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life in plastic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>He oui, encore un nouveau fandom. Mais j'avais envie de tenter ma chance avec ces deux-là après avoir vu la série. Ma principale connaissance des personnages vient donc de la série, même si j'ai lu le premier livre.</p><p>Merci à <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/~ecrivainemisspsyche">Psyché</a> pour la bêta.</p><p>Et merci aux gens de l'Enfer de Dante pour m'avoir écouté parler de douche à effet de pluie bien plus que ce qui est raisonnable XD</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt grogna, resserrant sa main sur le crâne de Jaskier. Celui-ci gémit à son tour, s’agrippant aux épaules de Geralt. Jaskier se pencha en avant, posant son front contre celui de l’autre homme. Pendant un instant, ils respirèrent le même air. Puis, Jaskier roula sur le côté, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se débarrasser de son préservatif.</p><p>Geralt ferma les yeux, profitant de la lourdeur bienfaisante de son corps. Il pouvait sentir le sommeil prendre petit à petit le pas sur sa conscience. Il se laissa glisser un instant, appréciant le frôlement du bras de Jaskier sur son avant-bras. Mais les sensations collantes entre ses jambes l’empêchèrent de tomber complètement dans le sommeil. Avec un grognement, il finit par rouler hors du lit.</p><p>Geralt s’assit au bord du lit afin de se nettoyer sommairement avec un mouchoir. Il laissa celui-ci sur sa table de nuit avant de se redresser pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Geralt détestait se réveiller avec du sperme séché sur sa peau. Une courte douche était donc une étape obligatoire avant de pouvoir se coucher et bien dormir.</p><p>Seulement, Geralt n’atteignit jamais la salle de bain.</p><p>Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva sur le dos, le souffle coupé.</p><p>— Hein ?! fit Jaskier, se redressant, les yeux à moitié collés par le sommeil.</p><p>Geralt grogna, le dos douloureux.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le brun.</p><p>— La sieste, ça se voit pas, grommela Geralt.</p><p>Il s’assit sur le sol de la chambre, se frottant le bas du dos pour espérer y chasser la douleur. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par l’objet responsable de sa chute, un préservatif.</p><p>— Jaskier, râla-t-il alors.</p><p>— C’est pas moi, répondit automatiquement l’autre homme, sans lever les yeux du téléphone qu’il avait récupéré de sa table de chevet.</p><p>Geralt serra les poings. Maintenant n’était pas le moment de faire remarquer à Jaskier sa désagréable habitude de laisser traîner ses affaires partout dans la maison, et plus particulièrement les préservatifs usagés après l’amour. Geralt voulait garder le contentement qu’il avait atteint à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il souffla doucement par les narines et se redressa. Une bonne douche chaude arrangerait sans doute ses courbatures et ça finirait de le détendre.</p><p>Geralt finit donc par atteindre la salle de bain.</p><p>Il se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Il régla le mitigeur sur une température délicieusement brûlante. La douche à effet pluie était probablement l’un de leurs meilleurs investissements. Ça et le bain à remous. Mais il était bien trop tard pour un bain. Geralt avait juste envie de retirer le sperme de son corps, les courbatures et les pensées parasites. Il poussa un léger soupir lorsque l’eau chaude détendit ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux alors que son corps replongeait dans cette lourdeur si bienfaisante. Un léger grognement passa ses lèvres au son de pieds nus sur le parquet.</p><p>Geralt laissa Jaskier se glisser dans son dos dans la douche. Ses bras se nouèrent sur sa taille fine. Le brun huma quelque chose d’inintelligible avant de déposer un baiser, bouche ouverte, entre les omoplates de Geralt, lui arrachant un léger soupir.</p><p>— I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic, chantonna Jaskier en continuant d’embrasser son dos.</p><p>— Jaskier, grogna Geralt.</p><p>— Hmmm, quoi ?</p><p>— Tais-toi.</p><p>— Hmmm, fit le brun avant de reprendre ses baisers, le faisant se taire assez efficacement.</p><p>Geralt ferma les yeux, arquant son dos en direction de Jaskier et laissant l’eau chaude imprégner sa peau et délier ses muscles. Les mains de Jaskier glissèrent doucement de sa taille à ses cuisses, lui arrachant un soupire. Le nez du brun vint se presser contre le creux entre sa nuque et son épaule, avant qu’une légère morsure vînt pincer sa peau y laissant sans doute une marque.</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grogna lorsque le sexe déjà tendu de Jaskier vint se frotter contre ses fesses. L’eau chaude dévalant </span>
  <span>son</span>
  <span> dos rendant le tout délicieusement glissant. Les doux gémissements de Jaskier faisaient </span>
  <span>soubresauter</span>
  <span> sa queue.</span>
</p><p>— Jaskier, grogna Geralt.</p><p>— Hmmm, Geralt, souffla le brun contre le cou de l’autre homme, lui donnant la chair de poule malgré l’eau chaude.</p><p>Geralt se perdit dans le moment pendant un court instant. Mais il revint à lui lorsque la tête de l’érection du brun manqua son entrée de peu.</p><p>— Jaskier, capote, rappela-t-il durement.</p><p>Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Mais Geralt ne se fit pas avoir. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d’être négligents. Sa propre négligence lui avait coûté bien trop cher. Il ne laisserait pas Jaskier faire la même erreur, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.</p><p>Seulement ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait envie de sortir de la douche pour aller chercher les préservatifs se trouvant dans la chambre. Geralt allait essayer de trouver la motivation pour quand Jaskier le fit se tourner brusquement, le plaquant contre le carrelage de la douche et lui ravissant la bouche. Geralt grogna autant de douleur que de plaisir. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jaskier, l’attirant contre lui. Ils soupirèrent de concert lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact.</p><p>Geralt passa l’une de ses mains entre leurs corps, se saisissant un peu rudement de leurs érections.</p><p>— Oh oui Geralt ! fit Jaskier en descendant sa bouche contre son cou, y déposant des baisers et des morsures.</p><p>Geralt grogna, resserrant sa prise, avant d’entamer un lent va-et-vient parfaitement frustrant. Les gémissements de plaisir de Jaskier nourrissaient sa propre satisfaction. Le brun se collant encore plus à lui, murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête contre son épaule. Puis, son bras droit se glissa entre le carrelage et le dos de Geralt. Il se saisit fermement d’une de ses fesses, récoltant un grognement bas. Puis, Jaskier laissa ses doigts glisser dans l’entrée encore étirée de leurs précédentes activités.</p><p>Geralt laissa sa tête s’écraser peu gracieusement contre le carrelage de la douche. Un soupir pour le moins indécent s’échappa de ses lèvres.</p><p>— Jask’, murmura-t-il, passant son bras libre autour des épaules du brun.</p><p>Jaskier frotta doucement son nez contre celui de l’autre homme, humant quelque chose d’indistinct, alors que ses doigts se faisaient un devoir de rendre son amant incohérent.</p><p>Encore sous le coup de leur précédent orgasme, il ne leur fallut que peu de temps avant de jouir à nouveau. Geralt se tendit contre le carrelage de la douche alors que Jaskier lui mordit l’épaule, étouffant son cri. Les bras de Geralt entourèrent le brun, le gardant collé contre lui. Jaskier dégagea son bras droit avant de poser sa tête contre l’épaule de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, profitant de la présence de l’autre.</p><p>— I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic, se mit à chantonner Jaskier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.</p><p>Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit <a href="https://6starlight6-fanfiction.tumblr.com/">@6Starlight6-fanfiction</a> où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit <a href="https://6starlight6.tumblr.com/">@6Starlight6</a> où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.</p><p>Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>